Milka Phage
Milka Phage is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp in Psychonauts. She is a master of invisibility, disappearing when anyone gets too close to her. She also becomes the girlfriend of Elton Fir, with whom she kisses often throughout the game and of whom she is very protective. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. Story Little is known of Milka other than the fact that she turns invisible when Razputin walks towards her and that she is attracted to Elton. After earning the Basic Braining merit badge, she can be found drawing a picture of Elton in the Main Lodge. Later, when Elton asks Raz to stop the bullies from hurting the fish, Milka pretends to be the Lake Monster in order to get them to stop (it works, Benny even outright flees). After that she and Elton can be seen holding hands on the dock, then kissing by the cave that leads to the GPC and Wilderness Area. Her brain can be found at the Asylum Lower Floors in a basket hanging from a rope and weighed down by a bunch of crows. Getting too close will cause the crows to fly away and the basket to raise itself out of reach. It can only be reached via invisibility. After returning both her brain and Elton's, they can be seen kissing at the docks. Psychic Abilities *Invisibility Trivia *Apparently, Milka boasts to have once stayed invisible for three days straight. She also hid in the woods for the first few days at camp. *Milka's hometown is Knoxville, Tennessee. *A message of hers on the bulletin board fiercely warns Lili Zanotto, Kitty Bubai, and Franke Athens to stay away from Elton, and claims she threw the homework he did for them into the lake. *Milka and Elton's Campster pages reveal that Milka had a crush on Quentin before having a violent seizure, during which she got a vision that led her to fixate on Elton instead. For some reason, she refers to Quentin as "Crispen" multiple times on Campster. *Using Clairvoyance on her reveals she sees Raz as a shoe (she listens for footsteps, in order to turn invisible when they get too close). *Milka has a cat that she appears to care for very much. It can still see her even when she's invisible. *Milka claims she used to go invisible a lot at home because of her mother could not bear to see her face, since she looks so much like her father. Being invisible meant Milka could spend time with her mother without "her saying something mean". From comments on Milka's Campster profile, she and her mother don't get along well, although Milka is still fond of her. *In the lodge Milka can be seen drawing Elton with little hearts around him. *Her favorite movie is Hollow Man. *Her favorite book is Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing by Judy Blume. *Milka, you have shown me that you're never to old to change. You saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I'm kissing. You are like the siren who called this old sailor to shore. The ship of my heart is dashed upon the jagged rocks of your love, in the best way. Oh, that reminds me. I found your retainer in my neckerchief. - Elton *Her Psychadet rank is Psychic Scout. *She never addresses Raz by himself, and is the only character to do this. Gallery MilkaConcept.png|Concept art. MilkaConceptArt.png|Concept art for Milka. MilkaHead.png|texture sheet MilkaBody.png|texture sheet Milka.png|talksprite BrainPolaroidMilka.png|polaroid photo Raz shoe.png|Using clairvoyance on Milka Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Females Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game)